Best Buy
by anatagasuki
Summary: A new guy, love jitters, and cheesy presents. Valentines is definitely worse than Ura Butou Satsujin. ToFuu


A/N: Hi! I know it's been two months since Valentines but I decided to still post this. ToFuu, obviously.

Warnings: OCC, Foul language

**Best Buy**

_February 7, 12 midnight  
_A perfectly peaceful Hanabishi household

_...until now._

"It's goddamn twelve midnight, Mikagami Tokiya!"

The bishounen covered his left ear and shook it frantically, wondering if his ringing eardrums are not about to go deaf.

"I take it that your mother is not there to witness your display of utter immaturity."

Recca grunted and granted Tokiya a childish pout. "You're banging on my door at freaking twelve midnight. Who's immature again?"

The resident ice man directed his iciest glare at him. "Has it occured to you that generally, when people knock on your door at this hour, there is an emergency to be attended to?"

"This emergency better be a nice urgent one, or the next emergency would be you lying in the hospital with third-degree burns."

Tokiya chose to completely disregard the looming threat. "I have something important to say. You need to help me."

The groggy and sleepy Recca Hanabishi stopped at mid-yell, now wide awake.

"Help? Did you actually use "help" and "me" in the one sentence?"

Tokiya actually averted his eyes. "Be sensitive. Saying this to you is more pathetic than doing a naked circus act."

"Okay." The spike head nodded obediently to himself. "If you need my help that much, I'd be needing to see that naked circus act-"

No one could tell if Tokiya was red from shame, fury, or both. Recca decided to play it safe and shut his trap.

"So," Tokiya coughed out, for once at a loss for words.

Recca furrowed his eyebrows. "Mikagami, we don't have all night."

Mikagami glowered. "It's just that…"

Silence.

"That…"

Silence again.

"I've only got a week to decide…on what to give Fuuko on Valentines."

There were only a few things that could provoke Mikagami Tokiya, Recca's mocking thunder of a laugh certainly was one of them.

_February 8, 12:30 pm  
_School Grounds

"I mean, Tokiya-san, for the two years you've been together…" a warm voice started,"this is still a problem?"

Gods give him patience, if Yanagi wasn't _Yanagi_, he would've smacked her head. He wasn't sure whether the sympathy (or was it pity?) in her eyes made things better or worse.

"It hasn't been a problem before, actually…"

Yanagi looked at him in confusion. "Then why is it, now?"

"Because…" he paused, his ears feeling hot, "because there was, ah…there was this…"

_Oh_, to hell with it.

"This guy," he spat out, an unmistakable cold fury slipping into his voice. "And he, he's…"

"He's after Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi finished for him. Growing ten folds redder, he nodded slowly.

"But she's with you now, right?" Yep, that was definitely pity. Damn it. "Why are you still worried?"

This time, Mikagami practically burned. "Because…lately, she's been receiving…"

"A lot of sweet gifts which gives her this light, fluffy mood that makes you jealous?"

Mikagami's eyebrow twitched. Yanagi felt the impending explosion.

"S-Sorry about that Mikagami-san," Yanagi apologized nervously, waving her hands in front of her face. "But it's the only way to put it. And whoever you ask they'll say the same. Don't worry, it's just natural for you to feel that way towards your girlfriend."

_Girlfriend._ The word which fills him with both unexplainable fear and odd warmth. Yes, Fuuko was _his_ girlfriend. Mikagami calmed down and looked straight on his shoes, like it magically turned another color.

"You know she's not after presents," Yanagi gently appeased him. "You just have to show how you feel. No material gift in particular."

Tokiya nodded, walking away with bearing which could've shamed all the fierce foes he has faced and defeated on the arena.

_February 8, 6:10 pm  
Department Store_

All the girls in the shop practically gawked at him. It was as if he had two heads or something. The cashier immediately fainted. The school girls winked like all the dust in the world travelled to their eyeballs. Some office women subtly waved at him, their phone numbers written on their palms.

Who knew a stuffed toy shop could be more terrifying than a death match?

He walked on stoically, trying to salvage any dignity he had left. A trained eye would see his anxiety in the absence of his usual normal paced steps, replaced by long strides.

Anxiety. It tasted like sand in his mouth, felt like bugs in his stomach.

Was it his fault? Maybe. What kind of idiot would find Fuuko's annoyingly boisterous humor hilarious? What kind of fool would find her pathetic cooking efforts endearing?

But surely it wasn't his fault that he grew to admire her courage, the tough strength outside and the soft strength inside. She was the embodiment of the jewel in her weapon.

Okay, a rough jewel. But even diamonds need some polishing. And soon enough, he had realized he didn't want her cut and polished at all.

Oh, how things have changed. The Mikagami a year ago would die by shame upon seeing the puddle of mush he had become now.

Things hadn't gone smoothly. It was an arduous climb up the wall of his sky-high pride. There were also a few maniacs that had to be beaten up to a certain degree, and some girls who required severe heart-breaking to shake off.

Worse, Fuuko was a sadist. It was a pleasure to her to see him plead, coax and become an addicted lovesick puppy.

The six months of torture he had gone through still made him wince sometimes.

As if to add a cherry on top of the sundae, Akira Mitsuyoshi popped up. This warmer version of him diverted some of his fan girls' attention.

It was a gift from the heavens, until Mitsuyoshi diverted some of _Fuuko's _attention.

Chocolates were simply a manifestation of an uncreative, lame-ass guy. What's the sense of roses anyway? They die, and they're useless. A dagger would be much more useful. But for some reason, Fuuko was less than thrilled to receive that from him.

He just can't stand it. The way she adores the gifts, and worse, the way she _pretends _not to adore those gifts.

She shouldn't have needed to pretend!

That's when he realized something.

Yes, Fuuko had never forced him to show his feelings directly, or to say 'I love you.'

But she's a woman. A _human being_. How long can she believe something she can't see or feel? The way he loved her is not a way to love at all.

Surely, he must've said he loved her somewhere along the way, right? He's sure. Okay, maybe it came out more like an unintelligible mumble, but still.

But now he's going to show her. Definitely.

Now the biggest question is, will he pick the pink or red teddy?

_February 9, 9:30 am  
Yanagi's classroom_

Well, a little help from his _'comrades'_ won't hurt, right?

And, ehem, a little spying shouldn't hurt either.

"Valentines is coming, ne, Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi beamed happily, starting the conversation without a hitch.

"Yeah," Fuuko absently replied, looking uninterested but polite enough to listen.

Seeing her boredom, Yanagi nudged her to catch her attention. "And what are your plans?"

"Plans?" she asked, confused. "What plans?"

"Plans, of course. Plans with Tokiya-san," Yanagi teased, her tone mischievous.

"Ah." Fuuko nodded in realization. "Well, we usually don't do anything, just a conversation over the phone."

"Oh." Yanagi mused. "What do you want him to give you?"

Mikagami pressed his ears on the door. He tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him how unashamed he is.

'_If only my fan girls would see me like this…,' _he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, last year he didn't give me anything," she answered nonchalantly. "And the year before last year was the same."

"Uh-huh." Yanagi nodded. "So, what do you want to receive, Fuuko-chan?"

Fuuko fumbled with her hair. "Mi-chan won't give me anything. Does it make a difference?"

"Uhm…well, I'm just asking."

"Okay," the wind girl continued. "Red and pink stuffed bears are quite a fad…and everyone pretty much likes them…"

Mikagami gave himself a high five, praising his genius.

"…except me. They're so mushy, so cheesy, so typical, so irritating! Even the sight of them makes me wanna puke!"

Why, for the love of god. Why?

"Oh!" Fuuko glanced at her wristwatch, her eyes bulging out. "I'm running late for my next class! Bye, Yanagi-chan! See ya' later!"

"Fuu-chan, wait!" Yanagi tried to stop her. But it's too late. The door came slamming on Tokiya's body, the unknowing girl rushing away like a thousand hyenas were ready to pounce on her.

_February 9, 1:30 am  
Mikagami Household_

_Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes._

Right then and there, Mikagami could've sworn he saw his own head being ripped off by a disgusted Fuuko.

_I'd marry your dog just to get in the family._

Who thought of these things anyway?

"Tokiya Mikagami, you should be telling her how you feel. And what you just wrote indirectly tells her that she's a bitch," he said to no one in particular.

_Would you touch me so I can tell my friends that I've been touched by an angel?_

Okay, let's try another technique.

_You must be a thief, because you stole my heart from across the room._

"You're implying that she's a crook," he muttered.

Silence.

The waste basket was soon filled by crumpled pieces of paper as the sleepy fridge let his body fall on his seat backwards.

"That's it." He threw his hands in the air, hopeless.

After hearing Fuuko's opinion on teddies, Tokiya guessed she wouldn't adore his gift at all. So he planned on something easier and faster…

**NOT.**

He never really appreciated the efforts of his admirers in writing cheesy love letters to him. He never thought it required the smallest bit of intellect. Yet then, his superior intelligence was not helping him.

He sat back up, grabbing his pen once more.

_February 10, 6:00 am  
Streets of Tokyo_

Mikagami smirked triumphantly to himself. He made it.

After an hour that he vowed he'd never give up, he finally made a letter.

At first it was rusty, but he decided to just write what he sincerely felt. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Mi-chan?" Fuuko's voice interrupted his thoughts. She immediately patted him and gave his face a closer look.

"Just…need a bit more sleep."

"A bit more sleep, my ass." She shook her head. "Those eye bags are as dark as Koran's soul. Your fans would surely leave you now."

He snorted in return, but Fuuko just laughed.

"Ja ne, Mi-chan! See you later!" she walked backwards, waving at him.

As soon as she was out of sight, he grabbed the piece of paper in his pocket.

The letter.

He smiled.

But then…there was a breeze.

No, more like a giant gust of wind.

And the paper…

flew away…

…straight to a foul-smelling creek.

The current of the water carried it down the drain.

Taking Tokiya Mikagami's poor soul with it.

_February 11, 5:00 pm  
Supermarket_

Tokiya's hands delved through the heaps of different chocolates on the stand. He looked at each label, studied each flavor, and finally picked one.

He had to spend a day to recover from his lack of sleep and letter-writing misfortune before he went scouting for goods again.

Until now, when he remembers it, his face goes as pale as a sheet.

Trauma. Is that what they call it?

He sighed.

Walking down the streets to his car, he continued to gaze at the chocolate he picked.

Then, he felt a sharp pang of pain on his abdomen.

His first instinct was to grab his Ensui, to defend himself. But before he knew it, he began passing out.

* * *

Pain.

Darkness.

He regained consciousness into the stretch of wilderness, seeing lights, but then everything blackened out.

Voices. Cries.

Then, silence.

"Mi-chan!"

A familiar yet distant call, coming from a mile-long tunnel.

"Mi-chan!"

The voice seemed to falter, then totally fade away…

_February 13, 8:00 am  
Hospital_

The light was reclaiming him.

He looked around. The white walls and small TV mounted on the wall definitely did not belong to his room.

He almost jumped when he saw a purple head beside his bed.

"Fuuko?"

The girl mumbled, then opened her eyes slowly. "Why, Mi-chan, it's so late…"

Then, the mauve orbs widened in realization.

"Mi-chan!" she sprang up the bed and straddled him. "Mi-chan, you're awake!"

Ignoring the immediate pain that followed, Tokiya choked out, "What happened?"

Fuuko sighed. "Some moronic pick pocket stabbed you when you almost caught him stealing from your car. The police caught him. But you're going to be okay."

He nodded. "How long have I been unconscious…?"

"Two days." She began fidgeting uncomfortably, pointedly avoiding looking at him. "I was worried."

"If you are, then don't make my situation worse by pouncing on me," He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

At that Fuuko growled, mumbling something about insensitive ice blocks. He almost laughed, but then a stray thought entered his mind.

'_Two days. That means…'_

_February 13, 11:45 pm  
Hospital Grounds_

"Let's go back, Mi-chan! You weren't even supposed to walk without the wheelchair!"

He stubbornly continued to cross the hospital gardens, head bowed, with Fuuko beside him.

"What is it, Mi-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," he started. He turned to face her. "Fuuko, do you remember that it's Valentines tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah." She nodded, not knowing where their conversation is leading to. "So now?"

"Uhm…actually." He fidgeted, a blush creeping to his cheeks. "I've done a few things, random things…you know, for that day."

Fuuko amusedly smirked at him.

_'Patience, Mikagami Tokiya,'_ he tried to tell himself. _'Patience.' _

"I know there's this Mitsuyoshi idiot chasing after you. He's been giving you gifts almost every goddamn day. And I'm your boyfriend!"

"Well, that doesn't make sense," Fuuko said, way too innocently. "He gives me gifts and you're my guy. So what?"

"I know that, well, I know that I'm not, you see…" Tokiya stammered. Heavens, this was happening way too often now. He continued to fidget on his hospital gown. After a few seconds, he looked up to the sky.

"Look, I've done everything!" he almost screamed in frustration. "I had a very hard time selecting this bear. But I learned you hated those weird things and you even slammed a door at me. I spent nights making these idiotic letters. But that dammed _hurricane_ carried it down the drain. I bought chocolates, but some idiotic pickpocket stabbed me and damn, I'm tired."

Silence.

"But…" he started. "What I'm trying to tell you is—I love you."

Breathing in deeply, he continued. "I love you. Maybe I'm not saying this too much. Maybe I didn't show you enough. But I love you. Always remember, because I might not say it again. I love you."

Without a word, Fuuko pulled him close and hugged him tight.

"You, the Great Mikagami Tokiya, went through all those crazy things lovebirds do when they're love sick just for me?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

"Yes." He nodded, feeling extremely awkward. "I did."

And before he knew it, a punch sent him down to the ground.

"Then, you're the dumbest oaf I ever encountered!" she yelled at his face. "Did you think I will love you for that?!"

Tokiya's eyes bawled out and his jaw dropped to the ground.

She turned and walked away.

Then, looked back at him.

With a shrug, she said, "You know I love you too."

She strode back to him, and before he could say anything, her lips were on his.

"And don't mind the gifts, you gave me the sweetest thing I ever had."

**END**

A/N: It's a lame ending. I know that.

But hey, at least I finished it.

Thanks for reading! RnR : )


End file.
